


A Bare-Ass Hike Through The Woods

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood Kink, Demons, Double Penetration, FTM, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Necrophilia, Nudity, Period Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Four friends take a naked hike through the field that ends in an unexpected way





	A Bare-Ass Hike Through The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Check all the tags cause this story is heckin' weird, bro

“So are you in or out?”

Elliot stared at his friends, an unimpressed expression on his face. “What?”

They all groaned. “Come  _ on _ El,” Marcus said, leaning in the doorframe. “You  _ never _ do anything risky.”

“I had top surgery,” Elliot reminded ihm. “That was pretty damn risky.”

“It was, it was,” Marcus rushed to assure. “But like, come  _ on _ . Haven’t you even wanted to be naked in public without really being naked in public?”

“No.”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen you naked before,” Brandon grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

Elliot scoffed, face flushing as he looked away. “If my parents find out-”

“Elliot, you’re twenty-five and living alone,” Marcus reminded him. “ _ Please _ .”

Elliot heaved a long, tired sigh. “Where would we go and what would be the end goal?”

“There’s a hidden path off of route 170, just off a kinda hidden parking lot,” Marcus said, jumping into the explanation as though he’d eagerly been waiting for Elliot to ask.

Which he had been.

When Elliot didn’t interrupt about how that was probably illegal, marcus went on.

“There’s a little area protected by trees around maybe five minutes into the path. We’d get changed-”

“-undressed.”

“-there and then we’d keep going. It’s about an hour or so to this big open field that no one can see us from. We’d stay the night before heading back home.”

“You want to do a naked walk through bear and tick infested woods?” Elliot asked.

“Yes? There’s also a cave near the field with a natural spring inside to shower in,” Marcus rushed to add. “And we can check each other for ticks if you’re really that worried. And we wouldn’t be walking without shoes so your little feeties will stay protected.”

“Say that again and I punch you in the face,” Elliot said calmly before heaving a long sigh. “Fine. Are you driving me or am I meeting you there?”

“It’s hard to explain how to turn off to get to the parking lot so I was going to drive you,” Marcus replied, gesturing to Brandon and Parker behind him. “Actually...we were hoping you’d say yes so we could leave now?”

Elliot closed his eyes and shook his head. “I wish I was surprise,” he muttered. “Fine. Let me get changed and pack some food since I doubt any of you thought to do that.”

None of the looked him in the eyes.

Sighing fondly, Elliot closed the door with a promise of ‘half an hour’ and moved to get ready.

………………

“Now remember, boys,” Marcus said as they waited in the driveway for Elliot. “El is our friend which means no staring when we all change our clothes and no making him uncomfortable. Got it?”

“Like I said, we’ve all seen ‘im naked,” Brandon said, shrugging. “I’m not going to stare. But are you listening to your own advice?”

Marcus spluttered out an objection, offended. “Excuse me?!” he finally managed.

“We all know you have the hots for El,” Parker explained. “If anyone is going to stare, it’s gonna be you.”

Marcus opened his mouth to shout an objection but the sound of Elliot’s friend door slamming closed cut him off as he spun around to smile and totally  _ not _ stare at his friends’ legs, sleek and smooth in the hiking shorts Elliot had put on.

“What?” El demanded as he walked over, backpack slung over his shoulders.

“Nothin’,” Brandon replied gruffly. “What’s with you?”

El rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Alright, so who’s in front?”

……………………..

True to Marcus’s word, five minutes after their hike began there was a cave for them to change in.

“I call this dark, semi hidden area,” El said with a smirk as he walked over and vanished from sight. As soon as he was gone, Parker punched Marcus in the arm.

“You ready to strip?” he asked, already pulling his shirt off.

Marcus scoffed, rolling his eyes as he bent over to remove his hiking boots. “Obviously,” he drawled. “Are  _ you _ ?”

“You’re missing the point, dumbass,” Brandon said in his empty voice, somehow already undressed save for his boxers. “He’s saying are you ready to undress and reveal your erection to El?”

Marcus’s face burned and he not so subtly adjusted himself in his pants. “Shut up,” he muttered, looking away only for his eyes to fall on Elliot as the other walked out, still wearing his boyshorts.

“Naked means take everything off,” Brandon reminded him.

El rolled his eyes. “I’m on my period,” he told him matter-of-factly. “So unless you want me leaving a blood trail for the authorities to ponder over and assume there was a murder, I’ll be keeping them on.”

“Boxers on for everyone then?” Parker offered.

El shrugged. “Fine with me,” he replied.

As they began their trek once more, Parker knocked his shoulder into Marcus’s. “You’re welcome,” he muttered.

Marcus flashed his friend a weak smile. “Thanks,” he muttered, glad El was walking behind him since that meant there was no chance the other would turn around and see his damn obvious erection. “I might try and make a ‘pee stop’ then just get off.”

Parker shrugged. “ _ Or _ ,” he suggested. “You could just tell Elliot how you feel.”

“Hell no.”

Parker wished he was surprised by that reply.

…………..

They made it to the cliff top field with just enough time and sunlight to set up their tents and sleeping bags. Once they’d finished, Marcus excused himself to get off, under the guise of having to take a piss.

El was the only one who believed him. When he got back, everyone else aside from El had removed their underwear and were sitting around the fire, talking as the sunlight faded.

“We were just talking about stopping by the spring in that cave back there,” Parker filled in as Marcus returned.

“Sure, let’s do it!” Marcus enthusiastically agreed.

El insisted they all bring flashlights and they did though they found themselves surprised when they stepped into the cave to find it brightly illuminated, the spring inside casting a luminous blue glow that seemed to draw the four friends in.

“Feel the water,” Parker murmured, eyes glazed over as he knelt down and dipped his hand inside. “It’s warm.”

“Yeah,” Brandon agreed. He blinked rapidly, pressing a hand to his head. “Shit,” he mumbled, words slurred just slightly. “Is anyone else feeling-”

“Fucking horny?” Marcus asked. “Hell yeah.” he looked over at Elliot. “El?”

“I’m on my period,” he mumbled even though it was clear he was feeling just as aroused as everyone else, even though he was standing a bit away from the spring, arms wrapped around himself.

“So?” Marcus asked, walking over to him, barley aware of his own actions or words. “‘S just some blood, right?”

Elliot nodded.

“Blood never killed anyone.”

“Technically-”

“El, I am real fucking horny right now and I’m telling you, a little blood isn’t going to bother me.”

“So is this happening, or what?” Parker asked, already stroking himself to hardness. “Like I mean, are we going to fuck or not?”

Marcus looked hopefully towards El. “Elliot?” he asked.

El scoffed, even as he walked over, muscles relaxing the farther he stepped into the cave.

“You have the worst way of asking me to fuck I’ve ever heard,” he said, rolling his eyes as Marcus pulled him in for a fierce, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, both of them were flushed and breathing heavily.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Marcus murmured breathlessly, hands already dancing over El’s slender body.

“Shut up and fuck me,” El demanded.

Marcus complied eagerly, helping El pull his boy shorts off and tampon out, not caring much for the environment at that moment as they chucked it away.

Brandon and Parker were consumed with one another and so Marcus walked El backwards to pin him against the cave wall, one hand sliding down to rub against El’s bloodied folds before easily slipping inside.

“Fuck, El,” Marcus moaned, easily fucking El’s cunt with three of his fingers. “You’re so fucking tight. Nice and warm and slick. Damn, I’ll be lucky if I don’t cum as soon as I’m inside.”

El shivered and groaned, bucking down on the fingers inside of him and whining quietly when they were removed. He wasn’t empty for long though because Marcus’s cock was pressing against his hole moment later, sliding in with the way made easy by El’s blood.

“Fuck,” Marcus groaned, burying his face in El’s neck as he began eagerly thrusting hard and fast. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

El gave a breathless, moaning laugh, reaching down between them to furiously rub his clit and bring himself to orgasm. He clenched down around Marcus’s cock when he felt the other cumming and came as well.

But it didn’t stop after that, both too horny and wet and hard to  _ want _ to stop. Marcus managed to pull out at some point, cock bloody as he dragged El over with him towards a bench cut into the stone wall of the cave, taking a seat and shoving his cock into El’s asshole, the slide made easy once mroe by blood.

As he began thrusting up, bouncing El on his cock, he called over to Brandon and Parker.

“You guys gotta get some of this.” to El he murmured. “How’s that sound, hm? We’ll fill your hungry little cunt and ass and fuck you till you cry.”

“God, please!” El whined, bracing his feet on Marcus’s thighs and spreading his legs as Parker and Brandon approached. Parker slipped his cock into El’s stretched hole without warning and thrust forward at the same time that Brandon thrust his cock dry into Parker’s asshole.

It was a sight to see, El getting his cunt and ass fucked by Marcus and Parker while Parker’s ass was plowed by Brandon.

In the dark shadows where the friends couldn’t see, an Incubus with glowing eyes watched with a smirk on his face. He’d seen them in the field, knew they’d come into the spring to see the glowing water.

And just like all the others, they’d find themselves overtaken and drawn by the lust pheremoenes in the air, driving them to masterbate or fuck whomever was around, depending upon how many entered.

And just like all the times before, the demon would watch as the four friends fucked each other to death before he made his move to fuck each of their corpses in turn before storing them in the cold vault far below the cave for the next dry season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
